Mega Man's Dimensional Adventure (Tonipelimies)
Mega Man's Dimensional Adventure is a playable Mega Man level in LEGO Dimensions, when you purchase the Mega Man Level Pack. Walkthrough The level starts with an opening related to Mega Man 2 with Mega Man (without his helmet) standing on the top of a tall building with a rift behind him. Then you play through Metal Man's Stage to Dr. Light's lab to tell him he's got a keystone device from the defeated Metal Man and gives it to Dr. Light to analyze it, until Dr.Wily shows up to steal a keystone device and kidnaps Roll and escapes by activating the device which sends Wily and Roll to an unknown location, until when Mega Man summons Rush and Beat, then tells Dr. Light to think of a plan while he was gone alongside Proto Man. Mega Man and Wily were on Elec Man's Stage and after Mega Man defeats Yellow Devil, then send them to Crash Man's Stage, which Wily summons his 3 Robot Masters, Air Man, Hard Man and Bass (with Treble) which Mega Man defeats. Wily suddenly activated the device again and 3 Portals came up, releasing some objects, so Mega Man chases after him until Wily turns into an Alien which Mega Man suddenly defeated and freed Roll, walking with her on his hands into a rift while the Wily Castle X explodes. Rule Breaker * 200,000 studs Abilities Needed to Complete the Level 100% * Target * Acrobatics * Super Strength * Magic * Fix-It * Laser * Hacking * Technology * Illumination * Silver Lego Blowup * Sword Switch * Vine Cut Citizen in Peril * Eddie In Metal Man Stage, you'll see Eddie being crushed by the giant sawblade. To save him, you'll need characters with the Magic and Fix-It Abilities to lift the sawblade out of Eddie and fix him. Trivia * Some Levels/Zones (especially Metal Man Stage) was designed by Capcom. * Mega Man's quote towards Dr. Wily (Alien) is "Dr. Wily. Your Alien transforming is just an another trap I fed up since 1988." and this is a reference to the fact that Mega Man defeated Wily in his Alien form in Mega Man 2, which released on Japan in 1988 and world-wide in 1989. * During the cutscene where Mega Man enters the rift on Rush Jet, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle are shown traveling on it. This is the third level pack they make appearances in, the first being A Book and a Bad Guy and Sonic Dimensions. * Air Man's quote is "You cannot beat me forever, Mega Man!" and this is a reference to the Japanese song Air Man ga Taosenai which is approved by Keiji Inafune, who is the creator of Mega Man. * This level pack currently has the most boss battles in any pack, totaling in 6. *Most of the music are recycled from old Mega Man games like Mega Man 2. Category:Levels Category:Mega Man Category:Customs by Tonipelimies Category:Custom levels by Tonipelimies Category:Mega Man Levels